You'll never lose me
by misterss of the abyss
Summary: Ok there's a OCRay pairing i'm not any good at summaries so bare with me. What does a girl from Egypt have to do with Ray's past and why is Kia trying to get revenge on her?READ And REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Alex- hey people how are you today well any way if you were wondering why I haven't been working on my other stories well the answer is simply this I've been very busy lately.

Bakura- trying to kill your self is not considered busy Alex it's called you being stupid

Alex- ok what ever I don't need this from my fucking Yami right now alright. Anyway I don't own beyblade so that' it. On with the story!

Bakura: as you can see Alex is in a bad mood. Now one warning there is sex in this story along with rape so you don't like it then why the hell are you reading it but that's all for now bye

Chapter 1 "why must I live through this

It's was late and Kai wasn't home "where is he? He was suppose to be home hours ago." said the raven haired blader. Just the Kai staggered in drunk " oh Ray I'm home where are you?" Kai saw Ray turn the corner and looked at him with a drunken glazed look in his eyes. " Oh there you are my angel come here right NOW" Kai demanded, " Kai your drunk I'm not going anywhere near you" Ray said trying to hide his fear. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH OR DO I TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE AGAIN"

It had been three years since the two bladders had been together and in the last year Kai had taken a turn for the worst. He was drunk almost all the time and when he wasn't he would go out in till five or six in the morning but tonight Ray wasn't as lucky.

"Ray you fucking Pussy quiet hiding and get your ass out here" Kai said angrily. "Please Kai Not tonight" Ray said coming around the corner. Ray hung his head trying to avoid looking at Kai. " Look at me" Kai said but ray kept starring at the floor " Ray don't make me raise my voice look at me" Ray looked up and Kai punched him in the face "that will teach you to listen to me now won't it" Ray just stood his ground trying to fight back the tears and harsh words that threaten to spill out. "Well answer me damn it" "yes Kai" ray said in defeat that's my boy now come here and give me a hug" " Kai? Can I go out with the guys tomorrow night?" Ray asked hugging Kai Suddenly Kai pushed Ray to the Wall " Why? So you can talk about me behind my back! Is that it!" Kai said slamming his fist into Ray's stomach. Ray fell to the floor in a heap trying to catch his breath. Kai grab Ray and pinned him to the floor striping his cloths off. Kai pushed a finger in to Ray's entrance " Kai please stop I'm not ready!" Ray yelled but Kai didn't listen and push a second and then a third into him " Kai stop your hurting me!" Ray cried but Kai still didn't listen he only wanted what was his!. Kai undid his pants and stroke himself a few times " KAI STOP" Ray yelled once more but Kai slapped him across the face "shut up you pathetic weakling and take what you deserve" Kai removed his fingers and thrust himself into Ray "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ray screamed in pain as Kai pounded into him over and over again using only Ray's blood as lube " NO AHHHH" Ray screamed and his Tears flowed down his cheeks suddenly Kai arched his back and filled Ray with his release then Kai pulled out of him " now I'm going to go have a shower and go to bed night love" Kai said happily " but first" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ray screamed and Kai kick him in the ribs. Hearing the cracking sound Kai left and headed for the bathroom. Ray waited until he heard the shower start. He reach for the phone and dialed a number.

Hello Tyson speaking

" Tyson" Ray said in a weak voice

Ray what's the matter?

" Can you come and get me"

Sure why what happen

"Tyson hurry before he's done his shower"

Okay bud hang on I'll be right there

"Tyson it hurts so much"

Okay

Tyson hung up the phone and got dressed. "What the matter Tyson" max asked " it's Ray he's in trouble you stay here I won't be long I promise" Tyson said as he pulled on his shoes. He grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

A few minutes later Kai finished his shower and went to bed.

Tyson got to Ray's place and opened the door he saw Ray unconscious on the floor with blood around the lower half of his body with no clothes on " oh my gods Ray" Tyson ran to Ray and picked him up grabbing a blanket to wrap Ray in he carried him to his car and put Ray in the passenger seat " please hang on Ray" Tyson said as he got in and drove to the hospital. Inside the hospital he ran to the front desk and looked at the nurse " please miss you have to help him" yelled Tyson " oh my god what happen to him" the nurse asked leading Tyson to a room where he could put Ray down. The doctor came in and asked the same question the nurse had asked not moments before " I don't know please you have to help him" Tyson pleaded with the doctor " ok calm down please go and have a seat in the waiting room" the doctor replied " but what if he wakes up he won't know where he is please let me stay" Tyson begged " No I'm sorry you'll have to wait" the nurse took Tyson by the arm and lead him out of the room " NOOOOOO I CAN"T LEAVE HIM RAY!" the doctor close the door and Tyson went to the waiting room and waited for anything from the doctor. He then decided to call Max.

Hello this is max

" Max its Tyson"

Oh my god Tyson where are you? Are you ok? Is Ray ok?

"Were at the hospital. I think Kai beat Ray. I not so sure though"

But why would Kai beat Ray? That doesn't sound like Kai at all. He loves Ray. Tyson make sure that everything fine. I'll call Kai and talk to him

"Okay I'll call back later. I love you"

I love you too bye Tyson

Tyson hung up the phone and sat down waiting for any news on his friend. After about an hour or two the doctor came out to talk to Tyson. Tyson got up and ran to the doctor. " Is he ok please you have to tell me" Tyson begged " yes he's fine we had to take care of some of the bleeding and fix a couple of broken ribs" the doctor said " but he'll have to stay here over night to make sure he alright all we need from you is his name and age"

"His name is Ray Kon and he's 19. Can I go and see him?" Tyson asked, " yes a nurse will take you up to see him. May I ask your name?" " It's Tyson. Thank you very much" Tyson bowed and the nurse took him to see ray " I take it your Tyson granger from the Blade Breaker's right" The nurse asked

"Yup! That's me the world champ. Hey your pretty young to be working here just how old are you?" asked Tyson " Me? Well if you must know I'm 18" the nurse said "Your how old!" Tyson almost yelled " I'm 18 now be quiet there are people are trying to sleep" she said, " You look familiar haven't I seen you before" the nurse pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Tyson. Tyson looked at the object and said, " I knew it you Alexandra Isis Ani, the Egyptian champ. But what are you doing here?" Then Tyson saw something walking beside Alex but it disappeared.

"Tyson Ray's in here but he won't be awake for a couple of hours. Is there anyone I can call?" Alex asked, " No I'll do it my boy- I mean friend is waiting for me to call but thanks anyway" Tyson said " hey Tyson don't worry about it I know all about you and Max mind you I always thought it would be Max and Ray and You and the guy who did this to Ray that Kai person. If you see him tell him that he'd better watch himself or he's going to be supper for a certain Neko-jin" Alex said leaving the room "you're a Neko-jin too, cool you and Ray should meet", looking at the object in his hand then back at the door but Alex was gone.

Tyson walked over to Ray and took his hand it was cold so Tyson got some extra blankets and cover Ray with then. " I love you Ray I'll be back soon I promise" Tyson left the room and headed for the pay phone he had seen earlier when he was walking with Alex.

Tyson is it you? Came a replied from the other end of the phone.

"Yes it's me" Tyson replied sadly.

Oh gods what happened is Ray okay?

"He's fine they had to fix a couple of broken ribs though… did you phone Kai?"

Yes

" And what did he say?"

He said that he would never do anything like that to Ray but I could tell he was lying. Just the way he said that gave me chills. Tyson I think Kai was drunk!

" Fuck I figure as much. When the hell is he going to get off his high horse and see that if he keeps it up he gonna kill Ray"

Baby chill out please we both know what happen when he gets drunk. Something must have pissed him off

" Yeah guess your right but why Ray?"

Ray was the closet thing to him. It's not like he hasn't done it before, remember he almost kill you aster the Russian tournament

" Don't remind me. Right now I'm liable to go over and kill him!"

………… How are you holing up baby?

" Fine right now….. You'll never guess who works here though….. You know that Egyptian chink you thought was hot"

You mean Alex works there too!

"What do you means _too_"

Dad hired her about a week or so ago I thought I told you?

" Well you didn't anyways she's here but right now I have to go and check on Ray I'm be home as soon as I can"

Ok…. Tyson take care of Ray ok I love you

" I love you too baby get some sleep"

Ok good night Ty.

Max hung up the phone and so did Tyson. He went back to Ray's room and sat in the chair next to the bed. " Come on bud your stronger then this I know you. You've always been stronger then us. Come on you can't die on me on" Tyson had forgot he still had Alex's blade in his hand. He didn't notice the small light come from it and enter Ray.

Ray open his eyes slowly after about a minute or so and looked over at Tyson. " Hey Ty" Ray said weakly " Ray?" Tyson looked at Ray " Ray your awake but how….. Oh I don't care" Tyson kissed Ray and pulled back crying into Ray's chest. " I thought you were gonna die on me" Tyson kept crying, Ray looked down at the blue haired blader and stroke Tyson's hair.

They kept silent for some time until Tyson had stopped crying. "Sorry Ray I was just worried that's all" Tyson said lifting his tearstain face from Ray's chest "it's ok Tyson…… where's Kai?" Ray asked looking out the window "He's at home why Ray?" "Tyson can I stay at you place for awhile I have to get away from Kai" Ray asked now looking at Tyson. "Sure Ray we still have a couple of rooms and I think we still have the beds and dressers if not I'll just have to buy some more. Beside it would be great to have you staying with us it'll be just like old times' Tyson said happily.

"Yawn' thanks Ty I owe you" Ray said closing his eyes and falling to sleep. "I'll be back later I'm gonna go fix up your room" Tyson said leaving the room and closing the door.

Little did Tyson know that Ray wasn't really asleep. "What did Tyson mean he loves me I thought he loved Max? But what about the kiss he could have done it accidentally, No there had to be something to it! I know that kind of kiss it was the same kind Kai gave me when he first told me he love me, what am I going to do? I wish Driger was here' Ray thought to himself.

He looked over at the bedside table and noticed a small light. The light seemed to get brighter and Ray had to shield his eyes. Suddenly the light was gone and Ray felt something heavy at the end of his bed. He looked to the foot of the bed and noticed a large Sphinx. " So your the one who healed me I owe you my life thank you" Ray said to the sphinx.

The sphinx was black and had a sliver stripe going down her back. At the end of her tail there was a prominent puff of gold fur. She seemed to where a crown and on her chest was the Egyptian Eye of Ra and the Egyptian Anuk under it. " I am young one your wounds were bad and due to the help of the doctor's I was able to repair some of the damage. But the person who did this to you took a lot of energy from you" the sphinx replied.

Ray stared at the sphinx " ok what did you just say you sound just like master Tao" Ray said "In other words I help heal you but the person who beat you took your energy. My master will be here soon" " May I asked your name?" Ray asked.

"Her name is Bastet!" said a voice from the doorway " Master Alex I'm please to see you" the sphinx got off the bed and stood beside her master. The girl looked to be only 18 or 19. She had long black hair with sliver streaks she had yellow cat eyes and was 5'9. She wore a black mini skirt and black tank top that showed her stomach.

Ray smiled at her "your not like the others are you, your like me but different" well of course she different she a panther' Ray mentally kick himself. "Your good anything else you notice" the girl put her hand in front of her and said a small spell while she sat on Ray's bed. "Your stronger then you let people think… you have a strange aurora about you. You can use magic and your very powerful." Ray stated " Your good what else I know you can sense it"

Alex said looking at the small fire ball that had formed in her hand. Ray looked at it as it changed colures. " There's a lot of things I sense Sadness is the big one but there is also anger" Ray said not taking he's eyes off the flame " Yeah" replied Alex. "What's wrong?" Ray asked "Nothing to concern yourself about but the anger is something Kai will Have to watch out for"

The fireball was now a blood red colure and the sliver in her hair was slightly pointed at the bottom. "What are you going to do to him?" Ray asked " Nothing right at the moment but if I see him he's gonna die for hurting you Ray" Alex said opening her eyes as the flame disappeared.

"How do you know my name and why do you look so familiar?" Ray asked "You'll remember soon Ray trust me I haven't forgot about you" Alex said getting up from the bed and going to the door "what do you mean remember?" "Ray, get some rest Bastet will be here if you need something. I'll be back at 8:30 tonight ok then we can talk but I'll see if I can get some time off work to come and see you ok good-night Ray" then Alex left and Ray fell to sleep.

Alex: yes I know cliff hanger but I had to leave my class was over. Anyway read and review please and thank you I'm going to be updating it soon and chapter 2 is on the way

Bakura: yes chapter 2 lets just say Alex and Ray get together and Ray remembers his past with Alex.


	2. The past always comes back

Alex: hey peeps I'm back with my 2nd chapter in this one Ray remembers his past with Alex well she kinda tells him really

Bakura: There's a fight between Alex and Kai but that's all we're going to say well other then Alex doesn't own Beyblade but that's it so bye and this time READ AND REVIWE WILL YA. JEZZ IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT MUCH TO PUT YOUR INPUT… JUST PRESS THE WRITE REVIEW THINGY AND THERE YOU GO!

/…Owner talking to bit/

/…Bit talking to owner/

Chapter 2 "the past always comes back"

It was late afternoon when Ray woke up. The nurse was checking the bandage around his ribs and making sure he was healing properly the Nurse took notice that his ribs were healing really fast (yes I know kinda 3rd grade) then she notice that Ray was awake, "Good-afternoon, how are you?" she asked " I'm fine thank you" Ray said " you're a fast healer but I bet your still a bit sore right" Ray shook his head in agreement " well I can give you some for the pain but I'm afraid that all I can do at the moment. Who would hurt such a cute boy like you?"

After all these years Ray still looked like we was only 17 years old but truth was he was 19. After everything that had happen and the stresses he had been though. The death of Lee and Kevin, the almost constant beating from Kai and Tyson's near suicide attempt. Sometimes Ray just wanted to crawl under a rock and die but he knew he couldn't for his team's sake. All he could think of right at the moment was how he could fix His and Kia's broken relationship if he could fix it at all.

"Hey Ray how are you felling today?" came a voice from the doorway. "Hey Tyson sup?" he had heard Max say that word a few times and thought he would try it out "Hey that's my word Ray" came a reply from behind Tyson. " I thought you had to work today Max?" Ray said sitting up " I do but not yet Alex is right now".

The nurse left and Max and Tyson walk over to their friend. Tyson looked down at Ray and touched his ribs carefully and Ray shivered at the touch. He looked up and saw Tyson blush slightly.

"We brought you some clean clothes if you want to change I'm pretty sure that hospital gown is itchy right?" Max said breaking the silence "Damn straight!" Ray laughed. Max handed Ray this cloths then helped Tyson get Ray out of Bed and go to the bathroom.

"Hey you need any help in there Ray?" Tyson asked after about an a minute of hearing swearing and crashing from the bathroom, "Ummm… I could use the help thanks Tyson" Tyson opened the door and went in closing the door behind him. He saw Ray crying and laughing at the same time. "What's so funny?" Tyson asked "I never did like these pants and I think my hair got longer since the last time I put it in a wrap" Ray said trying to brush it out of his face "Here I hold your hair while you get dressed okay" Tyson held Ray's hair while Ray slip on his pants. He left off his shirt. Tyson brushed Ray's hair and put it in a hair tie. Tyson and Ray came out of the bathroom and Tyson helped Ray get back in bed.

Tyson looked over at Max and saw him lip sync to a song he was listening to on his Mp3 player and then he started to sing to a different song.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

Ray and Tyson looked at the blond as he finished singing. When he was done he looked over at the 2 boys that were staring at him. "What? Is there a bug on me or something" Max asked. "Max where'd you learn to sing like that?" Tyson asked hugging his boyfriend. "I'm not very good am I" Max said " Max that was awesome" Ray was surprised that the blond could sing that well. Then he remembered why he never told Kai how much he loved him and then he realized he never wanted to see Kai ever again.

"Um… Max is it ok if I talk to Tyson for a minute" "sure Ray" Max smiled as he left the room. "What's up Ray" "Tyson why'd you kiss me last night?" Ray looked down at his hands "Cause… I… care for you… Ray" "But what about you and Max?" "Me and Max talk about it he knows how I fell for you" Tyson confused "Tyson… can I asked you something…" "Sure Ray what is it" "Can you… Can you kiss me again?" Tyson smiled then nodded. Ray looked up. Tyson sat on Ray's bed and took Ray's face in his hands and kissed him. Tyson stroked Ray hair and made Ray purr as he licked Ray's bottom lip to gain entry. Ray opened his mouth and Tyson slip the pink muscle into the moist cavern. Ray let out a low moan as Tyson stroke Ray tongue with his own. Tyson broke the kiss and looked at the door where Max was standing there.

"Oh Max" Tyson said going to the blonde. He noticed that Max was crying "Max who did this to you?" Tyson looked out the door and saw the reason why Max was crying.

"Kai what are you doing here" Tyson hissed. "What does it look like you moron," Kai said, "Tyson he saw you and Max kissing and then he saw me and punched me" Max cried. "Oh is the big baby afraid of the Big Bad Kai" Kai snarled "Move Tyson I want to see Ray" "Your not going anywhere near him." Tyson growled "Move Dragon" Kai hissed he knew how to get on Tyson's nerve. Tyson shivered at the memory of the name "Shut up Phoenix I'm not moving"

"Tyson" Ray whispered "Just let him see what he did to me" Ray winked at Tyson " But first what time is it?" Ray looked at the girl behind Kai. Kai moved into the room with the girl right behind him suddenly the door slammed shut Kai turned around and was face to face with a very pissed of girl.

"What do you want little girl" that was Kai first and only mistake. The girl pushed Kai to the wall and pinned him there. Kai was now face to face with the girl her eyes had silted revealing what she really was. The girl said a small spell and a blue flamed appeared in her hand. She had put up a barrier so that anyone looking in would see that everything was fine and not see what was really going on. "So you're the one who hurt Ray" Alex hissed her yellow eyes seem to change colour and were now the same colour as Kai's "Yes" now Kai was getting scared he knew he was in trouble. "Ray come here" now everyone was scared. "Alex what are you going to do?" Ray asked getting out of bed and going to Alex. "Give me your hand" Alex said her gaze still on Kai. The fireball was now over Kai's head. Ray put his hand in hers and Alex summoned the fireball to her hand. Kai was shaking like a leaf and as the fireball got lower Alex seemed to get more outraged. The fireball was now right in front of Kai's chest. "Don't yell or the pain will be that much worst," Alex hissed, as she seemed to push the fireball into Kai's chest.

"NOW ITS TIME YOU FELL THE SAME PAIN YOU GAVE TO RAY" Alex said only to have it sound like she was yelling. Kai scream as the pressure broke his ribs. "Ray I'm sorry" he yelled looking at Ray but Ray looked at the floor "Ray please forgive me I love you" Kai yelled again. Ray looked at Kai fighting back tears. "Alex stop" Ray said suddenly the fireball disappeared and Alex stepped back Kai fell to the ground holding his sides. "I forgive you Kai but I don't forgive you for what you did to me" Ray kissed Kai and then punched him in the face.

"You may want to stay where you are cause if you ask me if Alex gets a hold of you, you'll be dead. Member the time I wanted blood well cause Alex is a different kind of neko-jin, she'll get into blood lust rather easy" Ray said matter-of-factly then he looked at Alex and said calmly "don't do that".

"Alex what are you going to do with him?" Tyson asked. "What do you want Ray I can heal him if that is what you want?" Ray looked at Kai then to Max and Tyson then to Alex. "Heal him" Ray said going back to the bed. Alex went to Kai and putting a hand over Kai's chest said a small spell in really old Egyptian. (Ya I know 3rd grade again)

Kai could feel the ribs that were broken start to fix themselves and Kai notice that Alex seemed to glow while she was doing whatever she was doing and also seemed to be in a trance. When she was done she stood up Kai got up and looked at all of them "you will be mine again Ray just you wait" Kai said as he left the room suddenly Alex began to waver but before she could fall Ray caught her. "Is she okay?" Max asked as he helped Ray get Alex onto the chair that was in the room "She'll be fine" Ray said as Alex started to wake-up.

"Um…what the hell…I shouldn't have done that…I'm gonna pay for that tomorrow blood lust central here I come" Alex said as she stood up only to be caught by Ray again "Alex take it easy will you" Ray said looking into Alex's eyes. "Um… Ray did you suddenly forget that your gay" Tyson joked "Tyson I was never gay I was always into girls but when I met Kai that sorta change" Ray said. Alex snuggled into Ray chest like a kitten.

There was a purring sound when Alex woke up she didn't realize she had fallen asleep and Ray arms. "When did this happen?" Alex said opening a yellow eye "about an hour ago you fell asleep" "really I guess I should get back to work then" Alex said as she tried to get up but Ray held her close to him. "Don't worry about it Max called his dad and told him that you were sick and went in for you. Beside I like this I miss having someone to hold so can't you just stay please" Ray asked, "Okay I'll stay. What time is it?" Alex replied " bout five to five why?" " I start my shift at eight" Alex told Ray. Alex snuggled into Ray's chest again and purred contently as Ray rubbed her back.

There was something about this girl that made Ray feel like he would do anything for this girl and would die if she wasn't around. But I just met her yesterday why do I feel so connected to her. It's something about her power; I've sensed it before… In the village the last time I was there just before I went to the waterfall. I know Lee's Grandfather has magic but is it the same?' Ray asked himself.

"Your Grandfather knows about me Ray and the power you sense that day was me" Alex said sleepily "but how did you know- Oh your also A telepath cool" " yes and no… you see sometimes it works and other times it doesn't" Alex said " um don't you mean Lee's grandfather?" Ray corrected "hey give me a break will ya I just woke up and next time could you mind not thinking so loud, the reason you feel so connected to me is cause… we sorta grow up together" Alex said quietly "we grew up together?" Ray asked

" Our parents had arrange for us to be married when we turned 18, but I ran away and went to Egypt…. That was just before I turned 5 or 6…" Alex said sadly. "You ran away when you were so young why?" " Well by that time my powers had began to take control over me and the only way to get help was to leave. I knew if I had stayed something was going to happen" Alex sighed as Ray rubbed her neck.

"So you're the girl everyone talk about… But there was a different name for you" Ray said. Alex moaned as Ray touched a soft spot on her neck.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" Ray asked removing his hands from her neck. "No you didn't that felt nice… Really" Alex turned her head and moved her hair out of the way so Ray could rub her neck again but this time Ray took his time and rubbed her shoulders then her neck once more. Then Ray started to kiss Alex's neck softly until he couldn't take it anymore. He bit down on Alex's neck making her gasp she grabbed ray head and made him bite harder on her neck. Alex moaned as Ray's sharp teeth broke the skin making her bleed. "Denzie" Ray growled "Ray" Alex moaned. Ray let go of her neck and licked away any blood that remained.

Alex turned and looked at Ray "what was that for?" she asked "I'm not sure really. It felt like I had to do it. Sorry if I did it to hard though" Ray replied blushing. Alex took Ray's face in her hands and kissed him not really knowing why but it felt right. Ray kissed her back. They broke apart panting slightly. Alex got of the bed and Ray followed as if it were some sort of silent command.

"Alex what are we going to do?" Ray asked, " You're healed so we're going to get your stuff and go to Tyson's" Alex said taking Ray hand " But what about Kai? And the doctor?" "I'll deal with them alright" Alex smiled. They walk down the halls of the hospital. People saw Ray and almost went to see him but then they notice Alex and stayed away even the doctor took notice but also didn't say or do anything. They walk out the doors and went right to Alex's 1986 dodge charger. Ray looked at the car and notice that on the hood was a panther and a white tiger. "Get in don't worry about a thing I'm a good driver" Alex smiled Ray got in and Alex started the engine and soon they were on their way to get Ray's things…

Meanwhile 

" That bitch is gonna pay… there's something about her… no-one takes Ray from me and gets away with it…" said the slate haired boy as he paced back and forth through the house. He had been looking through books that had anything to do with magic in it but he couldn't find anything on it. "What did she do to me?" Kai asked himself over and over again. He looked around the house for anything he could destroy. Then he saw it… the blade was glowing a green colour that told Kai that Ray was talking too his bit beast.

"Maybe if I destroy Driger Ray will come back to me?" Kai looked at the blade again and was just about to wreck it when the front door opened. Kai ran to the front door " Ray is it you baby have you come back to…" Kai stared at the girl that was at the door "what do you want haven't you cause enough damage already you stupid cunt" Kai hissed. Alex laughed " hey Kai you know what go fuck yourself cause Ray won't anymore" Alex laughed " You Bitch give me back what is mine" Alex turned her head and revelled the mark she had on the side of her neck. " Your point would be what I've had lot's of hickies and bite marks and not all of them for Ray either" Kai said with a smirk. " Ray you can come in".

At the mention of Ray's name Kai' eyes shot open " Ray is it really you please tell me you've come back to me" Kai asked, Ray walked into the house he and Kai used to share and saw everything in disarray. "Ray are you going to talk to me?" Kai asked " Denzie" Ray whispered Alex went over to Ray as her old name was spoken. She wrap her arms around Ray and whisper something in his ear. "It's okay Ray I'm here for you just do what you have to" she said letting go of Ray. "Please Ray say something to me please" Kai said getting to his knees and begging. "Why should I, Kai you almost killed me and you almost destroyed Driger" Ray said looking down at Kai. " I'm sorry Ray I truly am baby I love you so much" Kai pleaded grabbing on to Ray's leg. Alex looked at Kai " Kai if you are truly sorry then prove it" Alex went back to the door as if nothing had happen.

/ Don't do that again Bastes cause if you do so help me by Re and Osiris I will put you back where I found you got it/

/Yes mistress/

Ray finished getting his thing while Kai followed him begging and pleaded Ray to stay with him. Ray finally finished getting his thing and kissed Kai goodbye and walk away with Alex.

"Oh she's definitely gonna Die for talking Ray away from me…. Black Dranzer get out here"

/ Yes master Kai what do you wish of me/ the black phoenix bowed

/ I want you to watch Ray for me and make sure that stupid bitch doesn't touch him got it/

/Yes master/ with that said the phoenix disappeared

"I will get Ray back"

In the Car

"Hey Ray why do you call me Denzie that's not my name anymore" Alex asked as she drove Ray to Tyson' and Max's place. "I always knew there was a reason I like that name but I could never remember why. When I was in trouble I would always say that name and suddenly I would feel better so I guess that why I called you Denzie instead of Alex but if you want I can call you Alex" Ray said looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When Alex and Ray got to Tyson's Alex helped bring ray things inside while Tyson and Ray set up his new room. Max and Alex talked for a while when max came home while Ray made supper for everyone. At supper no one said much at supper. After supper Tyson and Ray washed the dishes while Alex and Max talk so more.

"So Alex, are you and Ray going out yet?" Max asked. Tyson had just asked Ray the same question.

"No we're just friends" Alex and Ray both said,

"What about the mark on your neck?" max asked

What about the Mark on her neck?" Tyson asked

" I hurt myself no biggie" Alex replied

"Her ex-boyfriend did it to her" replied Ray

"Ya right Alex" Max said

"Ya right Ray" Tyson said

"Well I have to go to work now I'll be of at 3:00 in the morning. If you guys need me I'll have my pager on me okay" Alex said as Tyson and Ray entered the room.

After Alex left Ray went to the back yard and sat on the back porch and thought for a while.

What am I going to do about Kai. There's got to be something I can do' he thought

He got up and went to the beydish that was in the back yard and put Driger in his launcher and pulled the ripcord. Driger spun into the dish and suddenly there were two more blades.

"Dragoon"

"Draciel"

"Driger" Ray Yelled then suddenly there was a fourth blade in the dish.

"Dranzer" Kai yelled. All the bit beasts were out. Tyson and Max looked at each other as though they were going to kill Kai but instead they just looked at their bits.

"Dragoon protect Ray" Tyson yelled over the cries of the bit beast.

"Driger valcon claw attack" Ray called out. Driger went to strike at Dranzer but Dranzer was too fast.

"I don't think so my dear Ray. Arise My Black Dranzer and take Driger from Ray" Yelled Kai.

"No Driger" but all Ray could do was watch as Dranzer overpowered Driger and bring him into Kai's blade as Black Dranzer destroyed Ray blade.

"NO NOT AGAIN" Ray scream and covered his ears as if he could hear Driger screaming to get away from the almost twin Dranzer's. When Kai was finished getting his so called prize his blade jumped back into his hand and was about to walk away.

" If you want Driger Back Ray you know what you have to do"

"Kai how could you I thought you loved him" Tyson yelled

"What make you think I don't love him Tyson, and beside what you know about love huh? You go from fucking Max to kissing someone that doesn't belong to you" Kai said harshly.

"Ray's not am item Kai he's not be fought over for fuck sake's" Max yelled Kai simply shrugged and walk away.

"Have we lost him Maxie?" Tyson asked. Max held Ray as he screamed as if he was in pain. "I'm not sure Tyson let's bring him inside and see what happens" Max replied. "Should we page Alex?" Tyson asked as he helped Max get Ray into the house and brought him to his room. Ray had stopped screaming and was now saying the same thing over and over again, "I'm sorry Driger please come back I'm sorry".

"Let's give him some time alone" Max said lying Ray down on his bed. "I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean what if he needs something… we couldn't of lost him Max I know he is, member when my grandpa was murdered I was just like him I thought it was my fault he was killed but you and Ray brought me back. I know there something we can do for him there just has to be. We have to get through to him and tell him all isn't lost," Tyson explained. The tears that were in his eyes finally fell. "It's okay Tyson" Max said hugging him.

"Driger's gone and the only way I'm going to get him back is if I go back to him" Ray said as he tried to get out of bed but Tyson held him down. " Max now would be a good time to page Alex" Tyson said. Max ran to the phone and Page her…

Alex: yes I know another cliffy but if you don't review then I won't know what to write

Bakura: Alex you have the whole thing done already your just waiting for people to review

Kai: Alex your soooooooo DEAD how could you make me do that you My Sweet Ray I LOVE HIM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD

Alex: chill out will ya… Geez… in the next chapter-

Bakura: pending on if people review

Alex: shut up… but yes I'm not going to write if I don't get anymore reviews I won't put up anymore chapies go it!… Anyway like I was saying Ray and Alex are going to have a little…………Fun………… hint hint

Ray: Um…. Sex…. Sex is good…

Bakura: Updates soon

Alex: as soon as I get more reviews!


	3. Where are you?

Alex- Hey peeps how are you all, sorry it took soon long to update but I just got a new computer. And it's going to be a while longer before chapter 4 can get onto the net.

Ray- so here it is chapter 3 done and ready for your enjoyment oh and by the way there is a surprise in this chapter for you all.

Bakura- Alex wasn't going to update at all really cause of the lack of reviews but she did get some so I guess it's not all bad.

Alex- Okay there is sex in this chapter. So all you fans that think there was going to be Yaoi in this story to bad so sad sorry bout you luck lol I'm just joking but there is No Yaoi in this chapter or the rest of the story.

Bakura- and for all those wondering about why I'm in here I'm a speaker for Alex and Ray.

Alex- okay so on with the story Ray do the disclaimer.

Ray- Alex doesn't own Beyblade, or the song "Breath No More" by Evanescence

Bakura- Or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Alex- so don't sue me okay. Please be kind and Review.

\\ Bit beast\\

\Owner\

Chapter 3

NOT ALONE

Alex was in the parking lot of the hospital just sitting on the hood of her car looking at her beyblade.

\\What's the matter Alex? \\ Bastes asked from inside her blade.

\ I'm worried about Ray I don't think I should have told him about our past. I think I might have to do something about that but I'm not sure what to do\ Alex answered.

\\ Well you could always tell him the real reason you left\\

\Oh yeah what am I suppose to say, I'm sorry Ray but the real reason I left was cause I had a dream that if I stay in the village everyone that I cared for was going to die so I went for village to town to city and kill almost everyone I got close to cause I couldn't control my blood lust'. Yeah that would go well in a conversation and what do you think Ray would do? \

\\ He'd probably hold you close and tell you that your safe now\\

\Yeah I don't bloody think so\

\\ Okay then what do you think he'll do\\

\ Well there always the chance that your right or then again you could be wrong and he could see me as some kind of monster and never talk to me again\

"AHHHHHH this is so fucking confusing, why did I come looking for him in the first place, WHY WHY WHY" Alex screamed

\\ Feel better now\\

\NO! \

\\You're going to be late for work if you don't get in there\\

\Shut up or I'll leave you in the children's ward again\ Alex yelled

\\ I'm shutting up sheesh\\

Alex got off her car and went into the hospital. She did her normal rounds and took on a few new cases as well. It all took about 3 hours, she had dealt with a suicidal teen and it took about an hour to pump the girls stomach. It was almost 11o'clock when she went on a break. She went to the café and grabbed a chocolate bar and some hot apple cider (A.N- I don't really like coffee or tea) she talked to some of the other nurses and then went to do her rounds again. Just then her pager went off. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it.

(A.N- I don't really know how pagers work so bear with me)

911 RAY… CALL HOUSE'

"Fuck" she ran to the nurses station and called Tyson's

Hello came a response

" Max it's me what up?"

Ray…. Kai… black dranzer…need help Max said somewhat out of breath.

"Okay Max… slowly tell me what happen," Alex said trying to calm Max

Well Tyson and I thought it would be a good idea if him and I had a little bey battle with Ray but then Kai showed up and beat us and then Kai took Driger from Ray and said that if he ever wanted Driger back then Ray would have to back to Kai and then he left just like that. And now Ray's in shock from it and we don't know what to do

"Max is your phone a cordless?"

Yeah why?

" Put it by Ray"

What's that gonna do?

"Oh never mind I'm on my way" with that Alex hung up the phone and looked around for someone when she did she told them that she had to leave right away.

"Thanks Kenith I owe you big" Alex yelled over her shoulder. She raced to the parking lot and got into her car, she started it up and drove as fast as she could to Tyson's. When she got there she ran into the house and went right for Ray's room.

She went to Ray's side and saw that pieces of his blade were in his hand along with the bit chip. She push so hair out of Ray's face and looked at him, he was shivering and when Alex when to touch him again he tensed up.

"Shhh it's okay I'm here now Ray. Bastes" Alex called to her bitbeast.

" Yes master - oh by the gods where's Driger I don't sense him" Bastes said looking from Ray then Tyson and Max then to Alex. "Kai's got him and he said that the only way that Ray was going to get Driger back is if Ray went back to Kai" Max said sadly.

"Get out" Alex growled, "what?" Tyson said somewhat scared. "I Said GET OUT" Alex turned around and what Tyson and Max saw scared both of them. Alex's eyes were blood red and silted and her hair was sliver with blood red tips. Tyson and Max stood frozen. "I thought I told you to LEAVE" Alex hissed, as her canines grew longer. "We're going" Max said dragging Tyson out of the room. "Bastes you as well."

Bastes could feel the air in the room crackle with magic as Alex's anger rose. "Alex you must calm down your not helping Ray by getting upset" Bastes said trying to calm her master down. Alex was pacing the room trying to make her eyes go back to their original colour. "Your right, it's okay you can go now bastes" Alex said finally calming down. With that said Bastes left the room.

Alex closed the door with a bit of magic and then went to Ray's side. "Oh Ray I'm so sorry I didn't think this would happen, I feel so responsible" Alex's eyes stung as she held back her tears. She leaned down and rested her head on Ray's chest and finally let her tears flow free. Ray was quite then Alex got an idea Ray can you hear me' Alex said into Ray's mind but she didn't get anything.

"That's it" Alex said lying down beside Ray, she took his hand in hers and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Alex opened her eyes and found her self in Ray's mind.

"RAY…" Alex yelled, but she didn't get a response. She summoned a small ball of light to her hand and looked around, she walked down a hall and the trip on something. She picked it up and looked at it, it was Ray's hair wrap and it was covered in blood. Alex started to panic "RAY WHERE ARE YOU" she screamed "alex" came a small voice.

In front of her a door opened and as it opened more a blinding red light came into view. Alex ran into it and covered her eyes. When she was sure she was through the door Alex opened her eyes. It was a small room. (Kinda like Yugi's soul room but with out the toys)

The walls were cover in bloody handprints and in the corner was Ray, he had blood covering his arms and a knife was lying beside him. Ray juts sat there and did nothing.

"Ray why?" Alex said walking to him. She knelt down and sat on her knees and looked at him. Ray still didn't do anything. She lifted his chin and made him look at her. "Why Ray, Why are you doing this to yourself" she lifted his arm to make him look at what he was doing to himself but he looked away. "Ray answer me" Alex said making him look at her again.

"DENZIE" Ray yelled.

Suddenly behind Alex there was a little girl with black and white hair and green eyes. Alex looked over her shoulder and look at the little girl. It was her when she was four years old. The little girl came up to Ray and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It's otay Ray" she whispered, "Denzie" Ray said "Ray it's going to be otay this girl is here to tate care of you. Aren't you big me?" the little girl said looking at Alex.

"Yes I am little one but how did you know who I was?" Alex asked " cause your pretty and Ray likes you. Please tate care of him" the little girl got up and walked back into the shadows. "Ray please you have to come back with me I need you" Alex cried. "Alex why do you care for me so much we just met after again after 10 years." Ray asked.

" Cause Ray I've been with you all these years. You may not realize it but I am there in the shadows, if you looked you would have found me" Alex said " and that's why you feel so strongly towards me as well."

"But what about Driger?" Ray asked, "Well get him back I promise" Alex cried. The wounds on Ray's arms started to disappear and he pulled Alex into a hug. "Lets go home" Ray said, as a flash of white light engulfed them.

(Okay guys and girls this is where it gets good)

When Alex opened her eyes again she was face to face with Ray. Alex smiled and Ray leaned down to kiss her she pulled Ray deeper into the kiss, Alex wasn't going to deny Ray anything and she knew what Ray wanted and she was more then happy to give it to him. Ray broke the kiss and sat Alex up, he took off her shirt and kissed down her neck while trailing his hands down to her scrubs. He loosened the strings and Alex lifted her hips so Ray could pull them down until it was just above her knees. He then straddled her until she was lying down and she kicked off her pants the rest of the way. Ray and Alex kissed again, Ray's hands were on her breasts as he kissed his way to the spot on her neck where he had bitten her the night before.

His hand went to her crotch and started to take off her underwear. Alex lifted her hips as Ray pulled them off then kissed his way to her inner thigh making sure not to touch her crotch, Alex was moaning and as Ray started to kiss up to her cunt. Alex gasped as she felt Ray's fingers slowly go into her and started to flick her clit with his tongue. He added a second finger into her as she started to squirm on the bed. Ray knew that Alex was on the verge of cumming but stopped before she could. Alex whimpered as Ray stood up and removed his clothes Alex too got up and they looked at each other for a few seconds before they kissed again. That's when it happen that's when he knew that he wanted this female to be his for the rest of his life. His eyes silted and he grabbed Alex kissing her harder. He threw Alex to the bed and growled "Your mine for life female". Alex eyes turned yellow as her eyes too silted and she hissed, "don't be so sure male".

Ray jumped on Alex and simply thrust himself into her. Alex had to bite back a screamed as he started to kiss her neck and then suddenly bit her neck hard. Alex moved her head to the side to give Ray more room. Ray growled as he felt Alex's inner muscle contract around him.

He pounded into her over and over again getting the same sound from Alex each time but got louder until she was screaming. Ray felt himself on the verge of his own release and bit harder on Alex's neck so that she would come with him. With one final thrust Alex screamed Ray's name at the top of her lungs as she felt herself go over the edge and as Ray filled her. Ray arched his back filling Alex until he was done. They looked at each other before Ray fell on top of her then rolled off and laid beside his new mate.

He watched as Alex eyes returned to their original colour before he said anything "Are you okay?" he asked kissing the side of Alex neck, "Yeah why wouldn't I be I'm with someone I love and I couldn't be happier" Alex moaned when Ray kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. Ray covered both of them with a blanket and fell asleep.

In Tyson's and Max's room

"Okay your talking to them tomorrow" Max said as he poke Tyson, "Why me?" he asked sleepily. "You just are so don't argue" with that said both boys fell asleep.

In the living room

"I hope she doesn't do that every night she'll be in heat soon enough, and then the real fun begins" Bastes said tiredly yawn "It's good to be out of my blade" the sphinx stretched and then fell asleep.

The next morning or rather afternoon

Ray woke up slowly and noticed that the bed beside him was cold he started to get worried. He got up and got dressed. He went to the living room and saw Tyson sitting on the couch with a bag of sour cream and onion chips. (Yummy)

"Morning Ty have you seen Alex?" Ray asked getting Tyson's attention.

"Oh hey Ray, Alex went to work with Max this morning. Speaking of morning it's like 1:30 in the after noon… Um Ray about last night." Tyson got up and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah what about it?" Ray asked following him.

"Well when Kai took Driger Max and I thought we had lost you."

Ray could see the tears in Tyson's eyes. Ray hugged Tyson.

"It's okay Ty I know how you felt remember when grandpa was murdered. It took about a week for Max and I to get you to come out of your room, you didn't talk to anyone you didn't eat, it scared Maxie pretty badly, but we got you to finally come out and when you did you ate almost everything in sight. I think that fake apple still has a bit mark in it" Ray said trying to cheer up Tyson. Tyson laughed at the memory.

"Yeah I guess your right Ray Maxie and I were scared we didn't know what to do. I told Max to call Alex and she rushed over here as fast as she could. I told her what happen and what your suppose to do to get Driger back and she totally flip. Her eyes change and so did her hair. She really scared Max and me. She told us to leave and that all we know. By the way what with the bandage on her neck she wore her hair in a ponytail as if she were proud of it. Just what did you guys do?"

Ray blush as the memory of the night before can flooding back. "Um… earth to Ray" Tyson said waving a hand infront of Ray's face. "Huh? Oh sorry just remembering that all."

"Yeah me and Max could hear you two all the way done the hall mine keeping it to a dull roar next time" Tyson joke. " Okay but I won't promise anything. We got anything to eat?" asked Ray. "There's always food in the fridge you should know that. Alex left a note for you it's on the fridge." Tyson replied.

"Hey Ty."

"Yeah"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can…can you"

"Can I what Ray?"

"Canyoukissme"

"What?" Tyson was sure he had heard that wrong.

Ray took a deep breath before saying it again.

"Can you kiss me?"

Tyson stood there in shock he didn't know what to do.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah" he walked up to Ray and kissed him lightly. He pulled back but Ray had a different plan he grab Tyson and kissed him hard then pulled back. Tyson stood there then hug Ray.

"Thanks Ty" Ray whispered into Tyson's ear. Tyson pulled back and smiled. "For what Ray?"

"For saving me I owe you" Ray smile back and went to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed some milk (cat's + Milk cuteness) then close it and grabbed the note from Alex.

Dear Ray,

Hey if you're reading this then that means your awake lol! Anyways Tyson probably told you I'm at work with max right? Kenny called this morning and told Max that he had a new bit beast tracking system, so were going to test it to get Driger back. He's already tested it on Dizzy. Oh by the way Diz has her own body now! Anyways I'll be back at 3:30 I don't have to work at the hospital tonight so I'll see you when I get home bye!

Love from your mate Alex.

"Okay then, Tyson I think I'm in love with Alex" Ray said, "Really what was your first clue" Tyson laughed, "Ty" Ray said somewhat exasperated. "How long have you known?" Ray asked, " from the time I first saw you just before you joined the team, you always looked lost and without someone you cared for." Said Tyson.

"Your joking right…please Ty tell me your joking" Ray shouted. "Ray chill out when I saw the way you held her the first day you saw her I could tell that you were hole again. I could tell you were happy again" Tyson replied.

"AHHH" Ray screamed as he tried to pull out his hair. "What the fuck Tyson why didn't you tell me sooner it would have saved me the heart ache and the time." "Chill out Ray, why don't you have something to eat I think we still have some ice cream left" Tyson said calmly. " Oh Fuck off Tyson, call me when Alex gets here." Ray yelled as he stormed out of the room. He locked himself in his room and started to throw things against the wall. All the while Tyson was trying to figure out if he should go and talk to him or not. He decided it was best that he didn't and stayed where he was.

In Ray's Room

"God damn son of a mother fucking bitch, why the hell do I fucking care about some stupid girl, why do I care what we had when we had when we were kids. AHHHH I fucking love her that's why I can't believe that." He looked at the bed where Alex had become his Mate. "Why Why Why" he yelled as he remembered throwing Alex to the bed the night before and biting her, drawing out her sweet blood and tasting it as it flowed into his mouth.

"OH Shit" he yelled now he understood why he was in a bad mood suddenly. He was in Bloodlust and he wanted more of his mate's blood. "FUCK" he hissed. He landed on his bed and just stayed there "Why me?" he whispered. He turned on his back and cried. "I need Driger he about the only one who can take some sense into me".

(Here's a surprised for you all)

There was a flash of bright light but as fast as it was there it was gone making Ray think he really hadn't seen anything. He rolled over on to his back and stared at the ceiling. "Ray what's the matter?"

"Who the hell is in my room" Ray said angrily

"My aren't we in a bad mood young Neko." Said the voice

"Fuck off" Ray hissed.

"Now that's no way to talk your Mother." The voice stated

"Sorry but my mom dead and I think I'm hearing things"

"Your right about me being dead."

Ray jumped off his bed and looked to where the voice was.

_I've been walking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

"Mom?"

_All the little pieces falling, shattered_

_To shaper to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her._

"Yes Ray it's me"

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more_

" Mom you're here but how it's not possible" Ray ran and hugged his mom "Mother" Ray cried

"Shhh baby I'm here"

_I take a breath and try to turn off what my spirits will._

_Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child?_

Ray looked up at his mom. She had golden cat eyes and her hair was jet black and long enough to touch the ground. Ray hugged her again afraid that she was going to go away.

_Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

"Shhh I know you've missed me son," She said trying to comfort Ray. "Mom what am I going to do?"

_But I know the Difference between my self and my reflection._

"I've been watching you Ray I can tell you have feeling for this girl but what about that boy you were living with do you still have feeling for him?"

_I just can't help but wonder which of us do you love?_

"I don't know! What he did to me was something I will never forgive him for he has done"

"Pick with your heart only then can you be sure"

_And I bleed. I bleed_

_And I breathe._

_I breathe, No_

_Bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe, No more_

Ray closed his eyes and was quiet of a minute then slowly opened them.

"I chose Alex"

Ray didn't hear Alex walk into the room "oh Ray"

Ray looked up at his mom but she wasn't there any more. She had left leaving Alex and Ray Alone in the room. Ray turned around and was face to face with Alex.

"Hey what's up?" Alex said pretending she hadn't heard anything at all.

"I love you Alex I don't know why but I just do" Ray hugged her.

"I know Ray and I love you too always have always will" they kissed passionately.

They broke apart and Alex took Ray hand. "Let's go find Driger"

They walk into the hall way and then to the living room.

(See I should end the chapter right here but then you would have to wait another couple of months for the update so I won't)

They looked at Max and Tyson. That's when Ray noticed Kenny with a new person. She had long sliver and gold hair and blue dragon eyes she was wearing a short gold skirt and a sliver tank top. Ray looked to Kenny and the girl's hands they were intertwined.

"When did Kenny get a girl friend?" Ray whispered, "about the same time she came out of the laptop" Alex said

Ray stood there shocked. "That's Dizzy" Ray almost yelled. Alex clapped a hand over his mouth and nodded "are you going to be quiet now?" Alex hissed Ray nodded.

Alex uncovered his mouth. "Kenny when did his happen" Ray asked

Kenny blushed "about 2 days ago" then Dizzy pipe in, " Yeah and we've already had sex" Everyone just laughed, as Kenny got even redder.

"Holly crap Kenny not even 2 days and your already down her pant or in this case up her skirt" Tyson laugh making Kenny get even redder if that was possible.

"Okay Tyson that's enough bugging Kenny for now" Alex said with a growl getting everyone attention. Ray turned to Alex and then pinned her up against the wall. Everyone just watched as Ray bit Alex neck growling at her. "Mine" he hissed he looked at everyone making sure that everyone knew that she was his.

Dizzy didn't even seem to be put off at all she just laughed and said, "Okay Ray was get it she's yours and I doubt that anyone here wants to take the chance in saying she not. Now let her go so we can find Driger" Ray growled at her but Let Alex go anyways.

Alex just stayed where she was panting. "Alex are you okay," asked Max when Alex didn't blink for a long time. "Alex…Love" "Huh what sorry I was just enjoying something" Alex moaned "Alex did you just d what I think you did" asked Max "yep" she said everyone just looked at her "what it's not my fault. It Ray's Blame him" "okay what ever Kenny is that tracking system working" Ray asked trying to chance the subject "huh what… oh yeah just a moment." Kenny load up the program on his laptop and waited. "Okay here we go… let's see what that can't be right." "What?" everyone asked "well" Kenny began "it says that there are 4 bit beast here but I only count three? Dragoon, Draciel, and Dizzy. But that all I know of." Suddenly a Black Panther came in from outside. "Oh there you are Bastes.

Alex well I'm going leave it there for right now anyways see yeah later

Ray- I can't believe you I bit you and you get off for it that's odd.

Alex- I'll explain that next chapter.

Ray- ok bye for now.


End file.
